valkyriedrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Kasumi Shigure
Kasumi Shigure (時雨 霞 Shigure Kasumi) is the Commander of Welter who is a powerful liberator and partnered with a girl named Hibiki Kenjo, who since suffering a trauma is bedridden. Thus she currently fights without an arm earning her the epiphet "Zero Arm". Appearance Kasumi is known to carry to herself with a well disciplined and formal presence always. She has short dark blue hair, that just barely reaches her neck is trimmed neatly. Her hair falls into her face in several short bangs that are swept neatly to the right, then the rest of it frames her face. She has turquoise colored eyes and wears red rimmed glasses that she is consistently shown fixing. She is remarkably short and has a slender, but fit build appropriate to the fact that she doesn't use an Arm. She has only ever been shown wearing an elaborate blazer with gold lining & buttons, and a large collar, which is open to reveal the blue innards of the blazer is blue, a black collared top with gold lining and a red tie. On her shoulders sits elaborately designed black & gold epaulettes. The cuffs of the blazer is folded outwards, showing the blue insides with gold linings. With this she wears a short white frilled skirt, underneath which she has only ever been shown wearing white panties. Over which wears a pair of black stockings (which was once ripped when she fought), which are tucked into a pair of white knee-high high heel socks and on her feet a pair of black kitten heel shoes. Personality Kasumi is a calm, collected and respectful person. She has also shown to have a kind heart as she opposes (disapprove of and attempt to prevent, especially by argument) Charlotte Scherzen's strictness and often violent resolutions. She is shown to deeply care about Hibiki Kenjo (Kasumi's partner), who suffered a trauma in the past after an attack. Kasumi blames herself for Hibiki's condition and has sworn to become stronger to always be able to protect her. Plot I'm Getting DefloweredI'm Getting Deflowered. Episode 1. Upon Mamori Tokonome's arrival to Mermaid Island, Kasumi is shown overseeing the operations of keeping track of her whereabouts. She gives the orders for Mamori to be tested by sending in the closest Knights, which happened to be Aoi Miyasato & Momoko Kouzuki, much to her dissatisfaction. In spite of herself, she gives the order for the two to intercept Mamori at "point 3-0" and test her. Much to her surprise though, there's a second arrival, Mirei Shikishima, to the island, further surprising her when Mamori & Mirei managed to achieve Drive immediately. Following Miyasato & Kōzuki's defeat at the hands of Mirei & Mamori, Kasumi is called in by Charlotte Scherzen who request that she send out Kibami Saejima, an A-Class, after Mirei & Mamori to test their strength accurately. In spite of Kasumi's suggestion otherwise, Charlotte gives the order leaving Kasumi without a choice. Later, as Mirei & Mamori arrive at the Welter Castle and is forced into a battle with Saejima, Kasumi & Charlotte are seen watching the fight. Much to her confusion, Mirei doesn't doesn't activate Drive, leading Kasumi to question whether it was by coincidence the two had activated Drive earlier or that Mirei is intentionally holding back. She once more expresses surprise when the two finally activated Drive and easily defeated Saejima. The Wedding Aisle Zero Arm As Kasumi is busy overseeing the girls at the cafeteria in Welter, she is requested by one of her subordinates to come to "Warehouse F2" immediately, much to her apparent concern. As she arrives at the arrives at the Warehouse in the Feste factory, she is informed of the stolen goods. She assured her subordinate that she would handle it and request that she doesn't tell anyone about it. As she is leaving, her thoughts makes it clear that she knows who the the thief is. Before she could leave though she is surprise when she is confronted by Charlotte who's curious as to why she didn't receive the report about the thief. Later that evening evening, in private she is once more asked by Charlotte why she wasn't informed of the theft. Kasumi explains that she saw no need given that the amount was small, much to Charlotte's criticism. Charlotte states her intents to capture the thief and bring them to justice, albeit Kasumi voices that they shouldn't be harsh. Charlotte proceeds to remind her of the Welter's purpose and questions whether she actually wants to leave the island, leaving Kasumi speechless. Much to her stupefaction, Charlotte reveals that she was investigating the theft long before and that she had placed a tracker in the stolen goods. She orders Kasumi then to lead a force to find the thief the next day, insisting that she use "her Arm" if necessary. The next day, Kasumi does as she is told and leads a force to Torino Kazami to find the thief, accompanied by Momoko Kouzuki, Aoi Miyasato and Charlotte Scherzen herself. The residents of the inn remain in hiding, albeit Mirei eventually decides to take the blame for the theft, leading Kasumi to issue her arrest. Mirei shows no resistant, regardless Charlotte and Ange intervenes, with the latter forcefully subduing her. Kasumi pleads to Charlotte to let her handle the matter, albeit Charlotte, believing Mirei had shamed her far too many times, ignores her pleas. Mirei & Mamori proceeded to initiate Drive and briefly squared off against Charlotte. Before the fight to proceed too far though Kasumi is left no choice as she intervened, finally showcasing her skills. She managed to make quick work of the pair, earning praise from Charlotte, and then once more insist that the two turn themselves in. Suddenly, Lady J & Rain Hasumi intervenes as they come to Mirei & Mamori's aid, much to her surprise and everyone else's. Powers & Abilities As Commander of Welter, Kasumi has been shown to be a skilled combatant and overall skilled leader. Her skill is quite formidable, especially considering she doesn't have an Arm, which has has earned her the title as "Zero Arm". Physical Conditioning To make up for not possessing an Arm, Kasumi has more than excellent physical conditioning that enables her to fight on par with Arm wielders. *'Enhanced Strength:' Kasumi has been shown to have excellent physical strength in combat. Her strength was so fast that she was able to momentarily overwhelm Mirei Shikishima (while Mirei was in Drive) with a single kick. *'Enhanced Agility:' Kasumi has been shown to be quite agile, which is quite appropriate to her apparent preference in using her feet in combat. She was agile enough as that Mirei was barely able to react to her attack when she finally decided to take action. *'Enhanced Durability:' Kasumi has been shown to have formidable physical durability as she has managed to survive an attack from Rain Hasumi using Lady J (in her arm form) without sustaining noteworthy injury. Trivia * The name '''Kasumi '''means "mist" (霞). * In Episode 12, Hibiki Kenjo (Kasumi's partner) transforms into a pair of arm and leg bracers with large blades, which compliments Kasumi's proficiency as a martial artist. * Kasumi's signature outfit is very similar to Ikaruga from the Senran Kagura series. Gallery *Kasumi Shigure/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator